Liv of Rainbow Gale
by themeltdownqueen
Summary: No one remembers Liv of Rainbow Gale. Attending the School for Good 4 years before Agatha's and Sophie's arrival, all memories of her were hastily wiped out. But why? Twoshot.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of the school for good and evil.**

Liv of Rainbow Gale, with her long, brown hair and her dark brown eyes, had never been viewed as extremely special. Before her acceptance to the School for Good and Evil, most people didn't even notice her.

When she arrived to her new school, however, she quickly gained a reputation as the school freak. For one thing, she absolutely loathed beautification, as she believed that beauty on the outside didn't affect how good of a person you were, and that dressing up just for boys was pointless; if a boy likes you, he's not gonna give a damn about your wardrobe.

For another thing, she was strong as titanium and loved swordplay, and was constantly sparring with her friends. She also hated the idea of male superiority and would stand up against any form of bullying, whether it was aimed at good or evil, boy or girl. Because of all this, most students and teachers on both sides of the school considered her an oddball.

Not everyone turned away from her though, as proved by the friends she made- Zia, with curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes and skin so pale it hurt your eyes to look at for too long. Samuel, with wavy black hair, stormy gray eyes, and dark skin. Cameron, with fiery red hair, brilliant topaz eyes, and freckles all over his face. And Ivy, with hair always dyed a new color, bold, black eyes, and a perfect tan.

Liv and her friends went to the School for Good and Evil just four years before Agatha's and Sophie's arrival. This is the forgotten story of Liv of Rainbow Gale.

*

"The Snow Ball is tonight, Zia! Tonight! And I still don't have someone to go with!"

Liv paced back and forth in her room, her slightly-shorter-than-average legs moving so fast they were a blur, as her best friend and roommate, Zia, looked on from her bed.

"Will you calm down, Liv? Yes, this is a big deal, but I'm sure you'll find someone to-" Zia started, but Liv quickly cut her off.

"Zia, you don't get it! Samuel and Cameron are going with you and Ivy, and I'll be failed if someone doesn't ask me before tonight!"

"Oh, golly, that would be such a shame, now, wouldn't it?"

Zia and Liv turned towards the sneering voice coming from the doorway. Standing there was their other roommate.

Perfectly proportioned, bright blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, a perfect little princess in almost everyone's eyes. Liv wasn't one to stereotype, but this girl was obnoxiously perfect.

She continued. "Of course, even though your failing would mean that the unspoken rules of being Good wouldn't be questioned anymore and your friends would be shone the light- still, such a tragedy you're going to fail." She smiled sweetly, perfect rows of beautifully white teeth showing.

"Ever learn to knock?" Zia muttered under her breath. Liv snickered.

The perfect girl's head turned sharply. " In case you've forgotten, Zia, this is my room too, and as such, there's no reason as to why I should-"

"We get it, Alexia," Liv growled. "But we were having a private conversation." At that, Alexia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? I don't understand what's so private about your incoming failure. Everyone knows already."

Liv just glared at her. How could someone at the School for Good be so, so very bad? She stalked past a still-smirking Alexia to the door. "I'm going to the Groom Rooms," she spat out, slamming the door behind her.

*

Liv stormed all the way to the Groom Rooms, seething over her situation, over bratty Alexia, over the entire school. She became so preoccupied with her rage that she didn't see the group of boys heading her way.

*THUMP*

She hit the floor hard, her head starting to ache and her legs splayed out under her, and as she struggled to pull herself up, she heard a chorus of angry voices.

"Watch where you're going, princess! You knocked him over!"

"You could have hurt him! Then he wouldn't have been ready for the Snow Ball! You're lucky he's not bruised!"

Liv looked up, recognizing the voices. "Damien, Luke, I'm sorry I knocked over your friend, but you guys should've been watching out too."

Damien, with golden hair and forest green eyes, glared down at her while Luke, with black hair and blue eyes, pulled up the boy she had accidentally knocked over. Liv stood and glanced over the two boys to see who she'd knocked over- and her heart stopped.

Curly dark brown hair, matching eyes that seemed to sparkle, long limbs spread out as he tried to lift his head up. It was Jay, the only other person at this school who wasn't against her.

And now she'd blown it.

"Sorry Jay!" she stammered out nervously, fidgeting with the watch on her wrist. "I- I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," he replied, having stood up again. "No one got hurt, so it doesn't really matter." He smiled at her.

Outwardly she smiled back, but inwardly she was performing a victory dance. _He's still being nice to me, he's not angry, yessssss._

"Bro, you've got issues." Liv stopped her inner celebration to see Damien shaking his head at Jay. "Girls aren't as smart as us guys, you gotta make her understand that she's wrong-" He didn't get any farther before her palm landed squarely on his jaw.

His head snapped back and he tumbled to the ground. Liv loomed over him. "Girls. Are. Not. Dumber. Than. Boys," she spat out, raging. She turned to Luke. He backed up, nervous, then took off down the hall. Damien stood, shaking, then ran after Luke.

Jay smiled. "Thanks. I've been trying to get those guys away from me for weeks." At that, Liv's eyes widened. "Aren't you one of their friends though?"

He just snorted. "I'm their roommate, not their friend," he corrected. "I'm your friend. They're sexists that tried to keep me away from you, since you're such a rebel." He looked over to Liv, one eyebrow raised. "So, who are you going to the Snow Ball with?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard? I'm failing," she drawled. "No one wants to go with me. Samuel's going with Zia, and Cameron's going with Ivy."

Jay's eyes widened. "So no one's asked you yet?"

"Why would they? Everyone else has a date already."

"I don't."

Liv turned to Jay, shocked. "You're going alone?"

"Well, that was the original plan. But I guess we could go together, so I'll get full credit, and you won't fail."

Liv stopped in her tracks. Was he really...?

"Unless you don't want to," he added hurriedly.

"No, I'll go with you," she replied, just as hurriedly. "It- it sounds fun."

"Great," he breathed out happily, then seemed to notice her there for the first time and quickly regained his composure. "So, I'll- I'll pick you up from your room-"

"Yeah, OK-"

"Maybe at 7-"

"That-that'll work for me-"

"Um-see you then..."

"Yeah, see ya..."

Then Jay shuffled away, and Liv was left standing there, wondering what had just happened.

*

They should rename this place the Panic Room, Liv thought as she sped through the Groom Room. All around her, there was chaos.

At one of the Rose Red makeup stations sat Ivy, desperately searching through the lipstick for a shade that would match the emerald green dress she was going to wear at the Snow Ball, her hair having been made into a pixie cut and dyed black.

Zia was twisting her arms into weird positions behind her back, trying to zip up her black dress with stars down the bottom. Liv ran over to her and zipped it up. "Thanks," Zia panted out, then started to tie up her hair in a bun.

A cluster of popular girls were scampering throughout the Groom Room, pitting on makeup, fixing their hair, and fitting into their dresses. At the head of the pandemonium was Alexia, blonde hair curled like a doll's and a light pink dress hugging her frame, thick red lipstick over her mouth, as she directed the girls and completely ignored the presence of Liv, Zia, and Ivy.

Liv fought her way through the girls, eventually making it to where Ivy was, who had finally found a shade of lip gloss.

"Liv! There you are! Perfect timing, I'm ready to start on you. Now, sit."

Liv sat down at the chair, partially zoning out as Ivy continued to chatter on: "I'm so glad that you have a date, I was so worried you were gonna get failed, it was really about time that Jay came to his senses and asked you to go with him, I've been shipping you two forever." Her hair fell to the floor as Ivy cut it shorter, then started to pull it up.

*

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Liv jerked up from her thoughts. Alexia and Zia had long since left for the Snow Ball with their dates. Zia and Samuel has offered to wait with her, of course, but she had refused.

She had started to think that maybe this was some cruel joke, and that he wasn't going to come, when the knock sounded. It seemed to echo through the room, and then suddenly she was at the door, her hand on the handle. She took a deep breathe, and opened the door.

Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Jay, a sparkling tux on and a corsage in his hands. He took one look at her and his jaw dropped.

She was magnificent. Her brown hair had a people highlight added to it, and the thick stripe of color weaved in and out of her hair in a plaited braid that reached the ends of her shoulder blades. Silvery eye shadow was lightly applied over her eyes, matching lip gloss on her lips. She wore a sleeveless, sparkling violet dress that flowed out from her waist and ended just below her knees. On her feet were violet heels.

Liv smiled nervously. "Is it too over the top? I knew I shouldn't have let Ivy have free reign of my outfit, I probably look ridicu-" She was cut off by his lips over hers.

Liv was shocked. She froze instantly. His lips had only just brushed over hers when he stood back, his face quickly becoming a bright scarlet."I- I'm sorry," he started to stammer. "I- I don't know what I was- what I was thinking, I guess I just- I just was- was nervous, and-"

"No, it's- it's okay. I was just- surprised, is all," Liv muttered, her face starting to match his in color.

"Um- how about we just pretend that didn't happen?" Jay suggested nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "At least for now."

"Yeah," Liv replied, nodding in relief. That kiss had done something to her, and she was all too happy to push it aside for now.

Jay's eyes widened. "I almost forgot!" He glanced down at the corsage in his hands, then thrust it out to Liv awkwardly, his hands shaking. She nodded, taking it from him and slipping it over her wrist.

She smiled as she looked down at it. Violets. They matched her dress. She didn't notice Jay watching her fondly right by her. "Shall we head out?" he suggested after a moment, over exaggerating his hand movements as he extended his hand towards her.

She turned back to him, still smiling. In an equally over exaggerated voice, she replied, "We shall," and placed her hand in his.

*

 ***End of Part 1***


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, cannot claim ownership to the school for good and evil.**

For some odd reason, Liv couldn't stop smiling.

Maybe it had to do with the dress that was making her feel so awesome and self-confident. Maybe it was the stunning beauty of the Snow Ball, or maybe it was the sudden, formerly non-existent butterflies that formed in her stomach whenever Jay's hand brushed against hers on the way there.

But something had put a wide grin on her face, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, or at least control it, no matter how hard she tried.

"Amazing," she heard Jay murmur beside her. Liv had her eyes fixed on the huge chandelier hanging above the center of the room, and she nodded in agreement, never knowing that he'd been looking at her.

They made their way into the Ball, and it was just as beautiful and terrifying as Liv had imagined it would be. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but if you looked closely enough, there was a fear behind everyone's eyes, even perfect Alexia, that they would make one big, klutzy move, and they would be failed. It was so well-hidden, however, that unless you knew it was there, you wouldn't even suspect, but it was still there.

Liv immediately began to search for traces of her friends. Everyone else had already arrived, if anyone was missing, that would mean they'd failed already.

Liv and Jay headed to the dance floor, where most of the other students were already, and started to dance along with everyone else, their eyes never meeting as they searched the room for their friends- and for the powerpuff who weren't their friends.

Unfortunately, the ones who weren't their friends found the pair first.

Damien, wanting revenge on his ex friend, and Alexia, wanting to get rid of Liv, quickly came to an agreement. They started to nice towards Liv and Jay while they danced, going behind other couples and edging their way closer and closer.

The two couples were right next to each other now, and Damien and Alexia slowly and subtly started moving towards the other pair, making then come closer and closer to the punch bowl. Which was more trouble then anyone realized.

Damien, while not being the brightest of people, has an incredible natural ability, a talent that would've done amazingly in the Circus of Talents, had he scored high enough to be in it. Damien was telekinetic, which means he was able to create kinetic energy with his mind and move matter with his will. Unfortunately, this ability had no discipline, which was the reason that everything went so, so very wrong.

The original intent of Damien and Alexia was merely to make them accidentally ram into the table with the punch on it, nothing more. The punch would've fallen over, Liv and Jay would've been failed, and everything would be the way that it was "supposed" to be.

But emotions often trigger powerful abilities, and it was no different with Damien. Once he was excited, things tensed to fly- in this case, the table with the punch bowl on it.

It sounds like something that would've been amusing, but no, unfortunately not. First, a couple had been at the punch bowl at the time, so both got hit in the jaw hard when the table suddenly jerked upwards. Second, the punch bowl quickly tilted and fell over onto the floor, causing glass shards from the bowl to fly in different directions and the punch to be smeared all over the floor for dancers to slip in in their heels.

And third, Damien was so shocked by what he had done, he cause the shards to fly up and zip throughout the room, some escaping through open windows, some sliding harmlessly to the floor, one getting caught in the massive chandelier overhead, and a few lodging in the forelegs of the other students, causing sharp outcries of pain and the well-conditioned princesses to faint into their princes' arms.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. Princes began to pick up shards, professor Anemone was moaning over how the Ball was completely ruined, professor Dovey went from student to student, checking for injuries and healing any that she found. And while most of the girls had fainted, two were still up and moving.

Damien looked around, shocked and confused. _What will happen to me_ ran briefly through his mind, before he felt someone grab his arms and yank them behind his back.

He turned to see his captor- or _captors_ would be more accurate, seeing as there were two of them- and found himself at the reading faces of Zia and Liv, who had both known who had caused the disruption.

Suddenly he felt hot breath against his ear. "You're gonna confess," the low, controlled voice of Zia commanded softly, "or else. Understand?"

Damien was terrified. Having Liv angry at you was bad. It meant you had some something she considered offensive, and she was gonna make that clear publicly. But Liv yelled when she was angry, and that was it.

When Zia was angry... you somehow accidentally wound up being ranked last twice in a row and second to last in a third, your lunch would mysteriously disappear for a while, your sword would be gone without a trace.

Small, subtle things would happen for weeks, until one day, she would come up to you and calmly, in a public place where everyone could hear, reveal your deepest, darkest secret, or one of them, at least. She was a nightmare when she was angry. But she would always give one chance of it being forgotten. The first two were arrogant enough to ignore her warnings.

Damien decided he wanted to still breathe properly, so he went to confess.

Zia and Liv, after watching a tearful Damien explaining what had happened and why it had happened, turned to each other, relieved smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe that idiot was trying to get you and Jay to fail!" Zia spoke, shaking her head. "He was an idiot to think he could pull it off."

"I know, right?" Liv laughed, then scanned the ballroom. Students were hastily being given tanks and being sent to their rooms, and the teachers were cleaning up the cut-short Ball. Alexia and Damien were being taken to Professor Dovey's office, and judging by the looks on their faces, they were in some hot water.

Liv smiled once again. "At least no one got seriously injured. And with Alexia and Damien in trouble, maybe they'll stop trying to-"

"LIV! WATCH OUT!"

She turned to see what was happening, but smoke had suddenly formed around her, and she couldn't see anything-

Everyone left in the ballroom froze in shock as a wall of smoke surrounded Liv, and the shard caught in the chandelier suddenly plunged downward towards where Liv was standing.

But the smoke disappeared, and the shard clattered to the floor. Liv had vanished into the smoke.

Zia crouched down and picked up the shard carefully. "It would've cut into her head," she muttered, "and no one would've seen it falling until it was too late."

Jay ran forward to where his date had been standing. "That smoke took her away," he said, voice distraught. "She's gone."

"It also saved her life," Zia pointed out, but Jay didn't care. "What if it sent her somewhere more dangerous?" He started to list off the possibilities frantically, obsessively. "Someone's kidnapped her, or maybe that smoke killed her and she's disintegrated, or maybe she's being cooked by an evil magician, or-"

"Listen to yourself!" Zia cried out. "Am evil magician? Why would an evil magician want to eat Liv?"

"You're right," Jay muttered, but his eyes were still wide with worry. "But what explanation is there?"

"You have nothing to worry about," professor Sader spoke calmly, coming up to them to usher them out of the ballroom. "If your friend disappeared in a puff of smoke," he said, quieter now, "then that means that the school master has summoned her. She is perfectly safe; no harm will come to her."

And he ushered them out of the ballroom and left.

As Zia and Jay split ways to head to their dorms, both had the same question.

 _What's happening to her?_

*

Liv had a _humongous_ headache.

She wasn't sure what had knocked her out. All she remembered was the clouds of smoke surrounding her, and then suddenly she was here- wherever here was.

Her head felt like it was in flames, and every attempt to get up off the cold stone floor felt slowed and held back, as if she was trapped in molasses she couldn't feel.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, one that felt like daggers into her mind.

"Ah, good, you've finally woken up."

Painfully, Liv turned her head- causing a sharp cracking sound from her neck- to find the source of the voice, but found instead a dark, crooked shadow that seemed to almost radiate malevolence.

"I was staying to think maybe you'd hit your head a little too hard on your landing." The voice seemed to come from where the shadow was, so she kept her attention on it.

"Obviously not," she spat out, bitterly, voice thick with sarcasm. "Who- what are you? Why did you bring me here? Where am I?"

The shadow chuckled darkly. "You're not getting answers that easily, Liv." It started to move closer to her and Liv suddenly felt herself being yanked upwards and forced down into a chair. "I can, however, assure you that I am human like you, I just choose to hide my form."

"The fact that you can say you're human doesn't make it true," Liv pointed out, more disturbed than angry. "And you refusing to answer my questions only makes it more suspicious."

"By that logic, even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me, because I could be lying," he replied, and it angered Liv to no end. "So, let _me_ ask _you_ some questions."

This, of course, annoyed Liv to no end. But suddenly, ropes surrounded her and tied her to the chair, so it wasn't as if she had much choice anymore.

"Fine," she forced out, glaring at her captor venemously. "What is it you need to know?" She forced herself to remain calm, quickly surveying her surroundings, sitting a window at the other end of the room, the table with a big pen nearby, the big shelf full of books and a snowglobe with a wintery forest scene.

"First off," he began, a smirk in his voice, why is it you think Good always wins?"

"I- what?" Liv was shocked. She'd expected whoever this was wanted to know about the school, or her personal life, not her opinions.

If the shadow holding her captive had eyes, she was sure it would've rolled them. "I asked a simple question, Olivania," it sighed, dumbfounding her yet again by using her full first name. "Answer the question, unless you'd like to go out the window."

The window! _If I can get close to it,_ she thought, _maybe I can escape._ Whoever this was keeping her tied up clearly didn't know the full extent and control she had of the ability she had inherited from her grandmother, who was a mermaid.

She managed to keep her excitement off of her face, took a deep breath, and, starting to edge the backup shard of glass she'd collected and put up her sleeve after the Ball out of her sleeve, looked straight at the shadow, and spoke: "Because we have more to fight for."

"Oh, really?" the shadow replied. "Evil hasn't won in years, almost 200. Wouldn't Evil have more to fight for?"

"Evil's reasons are selfish." Liv stared coldly at the shadow. "Good fights for others. Therefore, it's more." Suddenly she jerked up from the chair and took the now halved ropes and tries to force them onto the wrist-like parts of the shadow, only to watch them pass through. Faced with a now enraged shadow captor, Liv did what came naturally.

She leaped for the window. She almost made it, too.

She had her head already out of the window, and she could see the water far below. _Perfect,_ she thought as she put one leg on the ledge, about to push off-

A pair of ghostly arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back.

Liv grabbed the ledge of the window and pulled towards it, and luckily, she had a sufficient amount of arm and hand strength, otherwise she would have dragged straight back to the chair.

She looked out of the window and continued pulling, and then through the window she saw, in all its shining glory, the School for Good and Evil. And now she knew exactly where she was, and who had taken her there.

She pushed off the ledge suddenly, catching the School Master off balance. The two were flung across the room, and Liv crashed hard into a table.

The throbbing pain radiating throughout her head was almost enough to knock her out, but the leftover adrenaline and the fearsome sight of the crooked shadow were enough to keep her alert.

"You want to know how to make Evil win," Liv guessed suspiciously, eyes narrowing- or was she slipping into unconsciousness? "You're the Evil twin."

The school matter laughed cruelly. "Only half right, Oliviana." She winced at the use of her first name. "I already know how to defeat Good."

Puffs of black smoke started to surround Liv once again. Panicked, she tried to run through it, but it was impossible, no matter how fast she ran, all she could see was the smoke. Smoke, smoke, and more smoke.

She ran faster, her feet pounding against the snow beneath her-

 _Wait. Snow?_

Liv looked down to see that her feet were surrounded by pure white snow. Then she looked up again to find that the smoke had dissipated, and she was surrounded by a bright winter wonderland.

 _Whetter has he sent me?_ Liv could only wonder, as most of the endless woods were covered in snow at this time of the year.

Suddenly there was a flash of light ahead of her. Relieved, Liv started to run towards it, hope riding inside of her-

 _*SLAM*_

Liv's face was pressed up against a glass wall, one that seemed to separate her from the rest of the forest. She backed yo slowly and rubbed her forehead- she was really starting to get a migraine- when she remembered something, something so miniscule she almost hadn't noticed it.

The snowglobe on one of the shelves in the school master's tower.

The one that looked like the forest she was in now.

*

The school matter grinned as he looked at the snow globe he'd set out. _She figured it out quicker than anyone else,_ he noted mentally, before picking it up and putting it in a hidden drawer. _Can't let her escape, after all._

In every class since he had killed his brother, there was always one student that had the potential to end his life and keep him from meeting the one from Gavaldon that would help him make the world a place for Evil to reign.

So every time a new group of students came in, he would examine them closely, hunting for the one that could spell out his doom. He would then trap them in his snowglobe and leave them there to starve to death while he quickly erased all the history of that student, from the historical records and from the minds of others.

This year, as he started to burn the records of Liv of Rainbow Gale, he didn't notice the tiny, ant-sized figure of Liv scrambling to find a crevice in the tower to escape too.

Liv had inherited the ability to bend water from her grandmother, Pāni, who was a mermaid. The snow in the globe had luckily had a small amount of water in it, and she was able to use it to escape the globe without being noticed.

For years afterward, she climbed down the tower from the inside, eating whatever crumbs she found down in the crevices and summoning as much water as she could from the mold growing on the tower to drink.

One day, she reached the bottom, only to see that the world had moved on without her. She grew in size suddenly then, for the school matter was dead, and his enchantment on Liv was broken.

Liv swam through the lake, reaching the gates to the School for Good and Evil, and quietly, unnoticeably, slipped through the bars.

She ran. And she ran. And she ran until she fell flat on her face. And then she got up and continued to run. She began to live in the Endless Woods, constantly traveling, wanting to go nowhere except away. Because those years in the castle had scarred her, and she wanted- no, she _needed_ \- to find another option.

More than once she found herself right at the edge of Gavaldon, but she quickly turned away every time. She didn't want to be trapped in a fairytale forever, but she didn't want to live mundanely, either.

And so she continued to travel, hoping that a solution would come. And then one day it did.

Liv found herself standing at the edge of the deepest watering hole in the Endless Woods, one that was said to be deeper than the earth itself. One that she could sense with her mermaid side that was filled with magic.

She leaped in, going down into the abyss.

*

Liv woke up laying down in grass, looking up at a stranger that had concern in his eyes.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead for sure!" he cried out, finding relieved. "Are you feeling alright? What were you thinking staying under there that long, Liv?"

Liv pretended not to be surprised at the fact that this man knew her name, or that for some reason she had suddenly stopped being able to breathe underwater. "I'm fine, Kaden," slipped out of her not before she could think about what to say.

The man- Kaden- looked significantly calmer. "You've got quite the waterlogged brain, Liv," he laughed helping pull her up, before gesturing to a white car up ahead. It looked like a couple of people were already in the backseat. "Come on, we can't leave them waiting, or else the wrath of Nellie shall be upon us!"

Liv laughed and started heading towards the car. Memories with these people suddenly started to fill her head, along with others. It felt weird, like she had been two people at the same time, yet made perfect sense.

Later that night, she pulled out her phone and stared at it. Her emotions and memories were conflicting, and she had no idea how to get rid of it. Other memories from her life at the Endless Woods were starting to fade, and while it would be a relief to finally be rid of the inner conflict in her mind, she didn't want it to be gone entirely.

She went to her fanfiction page and looked at the story she had started not long ago. In this world, she was a Dan of the very series about the downfall of the school master- _good riddance_ \- and an idea sprouted inside of her. Maybe there was a way to get it out without losing it.

Liv opened a new document and slowly started to type.

 _Liv of Rainbow Gale_ _, with her long, brown hair and her dark brown eyes..._

 **\--**

 **Mwa ha ha. Plot twist ending. I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Well, unfortunately, this is not based off of memories from another life... or is it? :)**

 **Anyways, that's it for this fanfic. If you want to see more of my work (all one of my other fanfics as of now, Harry Potter) then look at my page. Or you can move on with your life. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
